


Pinup Calendar July: ThunderShield - A very special 4th of July

by profoundalpacakitten



Series: Pinup Calendar [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Small Iron Man, Crack, Gross Misuse of a Flag, Himbos STaring Into The Sunset, M/M, Penis as a Pole, WTF my mind?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundalpacakitten/pseuds/profoundalpacakitten
Summary: My July 2020 contribution to The Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar :D
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Pinup Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799209
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar July: ThunderShield - A very special 4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old drawing I had done in ye olden days of fanzine stuff... like maybe ten years ago.
> 
> I was highkey into ridiculous himbos and knew next to nothing about Marvel except... That those two were blondes, buff, and would make the best bara couple.
> 
> Colorised it this year and Here We Are :D
> 
> This page will be used on botht the 2020 and 2021 calendar!


End file.
